


An Enjoyable Visit

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enjoyable Visit

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Er...a slight bit of Sirius bashing? Oops. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #14: "Go ahead, _______. Make my day.", James Sirius Potter, Romance.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Enjoyable Visit

~

“Snape?” Sirius Black’s portrait sneered. “What are you doing here?” 

Severus smirked. “Visiting.” 

Black’s eyes narrowed. “Harry allows you to visit?” 

“Indeed.” Severus crossed his arms. “I daresay I’m his most regular visitor.” 

“Why?” Black growled. “Isn’t he marrying Ginny Weasley? She wouldn’t allow you to hang about.” 

Severus hummed. “That’s possibly how his life could have gone, I suppose, had he not realised he’s gay.” He licked his lips. “Very gay.”

“He’s what?”

Severus chuckled. “He’s gay. He likes men, specifically me, and he _really_ likes taking my cock up his--”

“You lying bastard!” Black snapped.

“Ask him yourself,” Severus said, tone bland. “Right now he’s in the kitchen making us a romantic dinner. I invite you to watch us eat and then snog afterward on the sofa. Then, once things get heated, we’ll retire to bed, where we’ll shag each other senseless.” He smirked. “Well, unless we don’t make it to bed, in which case you’ll have the opportunity to watch us on the sofa and possibly the floor--” 

“Harry would never let a greasy bastard like you near him!” Black had his hands braced against the inside of the portrait as if trying to burst out.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “No? Actually, he loves having me _near_ him. He revels in my touch, and when we make love, he begs me to stay. And I usually do. In fact, I’m planning to ask him to move in with me.” 

Black looked green. “No--”

“I’m even working on a potion to allow male pregnancy.” Severus smiled. “Won’t it be grand to hear the pitter-patter of our children here? Maybe we’ll even name one James Sirius.”

“I’m in hell,” moaned Black. 

“Not yet,” murmured Severus. “But if you like I can move your portrait into our bedroom so that--”

It was too much. With a shriek, Black ran out of the portrait, leaving the frame empty. Slowly, Severus smiled. “Well, that was fun.” 

A moment later, Harry entered. “Here you are.” He frowned. “Where’s Sirius?” 

Severus shrugged. “No idea, it would have made my day to talk to him.” 

Beaming, Harry clasped his hand. “I’m so glad you and he are getting along.” 

“Indeed we are,” said Severus as they left the room.

~


End file.
